Reeducation
by Reichenbach
Summary: Everyone in the Batclan becomes the victim of too much information.


Ok, so I had to do something too. Cause I'm a brat.   
  
The story thus far: This began in Charlene Edwards' Bikini story over in the Nightwing section and grew from there.   
  
Reeducation  
**  
  
Coming out of the cave's lone shower, Tim threw on a pair of clean   
shorts and a t-shirt, then tossed himself into his chair at the Cray   
computer. Somewhere in the distance, he noticed the sound of metal   
scraping against metal, he turned in his chair and shined a   
flashlight into a dark corner of the cave. Sitting at an unlit table   
was Dick Grayson. He was swinging around a pair of standard issue bat-  
cuffs on his finger. They scraped against the stainless steel surface   
of the table, causing a mournful, penitent sound.   
  
"Why're YOU upset?" Tim asked. "YOU made out pretty good."   
  
"How the hell would YOU know, weasel?" He was upset that Bruce had   
said something about their little communications system oopsie.   
  
"Well, I bugged the place. Of course, when your ASS turned on   
Oracle's outgoing feed, it made my work entirely unnecessary. And   
THANK YOU. Steph isn't talking to me now." Tim turned off the flash   
light and left Dick once again in the dark.   
  
"MOI?" Of all the stupid things…   
  
"Yeah, I thought you were going to fight, so I got all ready to   
listen to the show, but instead, we got porn on audio channels one,   
two and three… and she called me a perv and a voyeur."   
  
They sat in silence for several moments, neither with the energy to   
fight. Finally, Batgirl appeared in the cave, looking as dejected as   
they felt. She pulled off her mask, an obvious pout on her lips.   
  
"What's YOUR problem?" Dick asked.   
  
"Batman sent here. Said need reeducated." She folded her arms over   
her chest, covering over the bat symbol across her breasts.   
  
Tim rolled his eyes. "Wha-at ever." BRUCE was in a mood, wasn't he?   
  
"And what exactly does the great and powerful and oh-so-perfect   
Cassandra need reeducated on?"   
  
"Sex and `humping like little bunnies.'"   
  
Dick and Tim both leaned forward in their respective   
chairs. "REAAAAALLY?" Tim asked.   
  
Alfred cut off any further grilling that the boys could do. He was   
standing at the top of the steps, looking quite sternly at all of   
them. "Ah yes, Miss Cassandra. Master Bruce informed me I should be   
EXPECTING you."   
  
"Lemme guess. This is somehow MY fault?" Dick asked.   
  
"We said no such thing, young sir. Perhaps you suffer from a guilty   
conscience?"   
  
Dick blushed.   
  
Cassandra put her hands on her hips. "Canary said about the Birds and   
Bees. Met Batman. Told him he and Catwoman should make like bunnies   
in heat."   
  
Tim fell off of his chair as Dick let out a choking laugh. Alfred   
made no acknowledgement at all.   
  
"He think she sex kitten and she think he studmuffin. Canary says you   
make like bunnies after that." She huffed, unhappy with the outcome   
of the situation. "He say come back here and Alfred `fix' me. Not   
broken! Birds and bees!"   
  
"Try telling that to Mr. and Ms. Sexually Repressed," Dick   
grumbled. "My ass might have made a big ol' announcement to the   
entire superhero world, but at least I'm getting some!"   
  
"RICHARD," a voice said in the darkness. Ot oh. Daddy was home.   
  
"Whaaaat? Didn't you already berate me enough for one night? You're   
coming back for seconds? And what about him?" He pointed to Tim. "HE   
bugged the clocktower!"   
  
Batman stepped out of the darkness and nodded to his partner. "That's   
not an easy place to bug," he said by way of complement. "Cassandra,   
go up stairs with Alfred," he ordered.   
  
The girl stomped up stairs, not happy with the arrangement she   
currently found herself in. "Sucks," she pointed out as the clock   
door closed behind her.   
  
"And you," Batman said, glaring at his son. "You don't know what kind   
of arrangements she and I have." That being said, Batman's cape   
swirled as he turned on his heals, disappearing once again into the   
darkness.   
  
Dick shuddered. "Eww."   
  
THE END 


End file.
